Story:Star Trek: Archer (fan film)/The Invasion Part 1/Act Five
ACT FIVE FADE IN EXT-SPACE A Galaxy-Class Starship explodes into a thousand pieces as the Archer flies over the destruction of the Galaxy-Class ship, firing at the Jem'Hadar Heavy Cruiser taking it out, following by another Heavy Cruiser as three fighters fire at the Archer hitting its dorsal shields making them flicker. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Ship jolts hard. CAPT. TAYLOR: Pattern Alpha One Ensign Carlson! Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm. ENS. SITO: One Cardassian Galor-Class Warship is hammering the Starbase! CAPT. TAYLOR: Target and fire! Lieutenant Mason inputs commands into the tactical console and pressing the fire button. EXT-SPACE The Archer swoops down firing a spread of photon torpedoes destroying the Galor-Class ship, another Starfleet ship is destroyed afterwards. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Sparks erupt from the ceiling. ENS. SITO: The Hawking has been destroyed! Ship jolts harder and harder as showers of sparks erupt from the MSD as a console screen is cracked and coolant venting from it, as an officer helps another one to the turbo-lift to take him to sickbay. ENS. SITO: Hull breaches on decks Five, Six, and Ten forcefields are in place and holding! LT. MASON: Shields down to twenty-nine percent. Ship rocks hard. ENS. SITO: Captain Fleet Admiral Taylor is hailing us. CAPT. TAYLOR: On screen. Viewer shows the bridge of the California as sparks erupt behind Fleet Admiral Taylor as crewmen are running from console to console. FLEET ADM. TAYLOR (On Viewer): The fleet's taking a beating. 32 ships disabled or destroyed so far, and we've only taken out six of theirs. Ship jolts harder and harder. CAPT. TAYLOR: We need to fall back and regroup. Transmission fizzed out. CAPT. TAYLOR (Worried): Admiral, MOM! Ship jolts harder. ENS. SITO: The Admiral's vessel has lost main power, she's pulling out of the fight. ENS. CARLSON: I'm losing lateral thrusters! FLEET ADM. TAYLOR (Com Voice): All ships fall back, I repeat all ships fall back! CAPT. TAYLOR: You heard the Admiral Ensign get us out of here warp eight engage. Ens. Carlson: Aye, Captain. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm console and runs her fingers over the warp gauge. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Archer leaves the fighting and cranks up her nacelles and leaps into warp. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE Everyone isn't thrilled with leaving the fighting that is still taking place. ENS. CARLSON: (Off her console) No sign of pursuit Captain. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): Maintain course and speed Ensign. ENS. CARLSON: Aye, Captain. Mason chimes in. LT. MASON: We just left the fourth battlegroup behind as they're still fighting. Martin chimes in. CMDR. MARTIN: We had our orders Lieutenant. Camera closes up on Taylor who is worried about her mother. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Archer enters formation with the hugest fleet of Starfleet and Klingon ships in history, as the Archer flies with the fleet ready to fight once again. TO BE CONTINUED.... (End of Act Five, Fade out, Ending Credit)